1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for altering and protecting the appearance of wheels and more particularly to a wheel insert which may be placed within a wheel spoke hole in order to alter the appearance of the wheel spoke hole and keep the wheel spoke hole clean.
2. Problems in the Art
Currently, automotive-type wheels are often chrome plated or covered in some other type of material in order to give the wheels a more appealing appearance. These wheels often contain many holes of various shapes and sizes which are difficult to finish or coat in a decorative material. Further, such holes are difficult to clean because they are both non-finished and simply hard to get to.
There is therefore a need to provide a wheel insert which may be used in wheel holes of various sizes and shapes. Additionally, there is a need to provide a wheel insert which may increase the aesthetic appeal of the wheel. Further, it is desirable to have a wheel insert which allows a user to keep the wheel portion defining the wheel hole clean. There is therefore an unfulfilled need for a wheel insert which solves these and other problems. This invention has as its primary objective fulfillment of this need.
A general feature of the present invention is the provision of a wheel insert which overcomes the problems found in the prior art.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a wheel insert which changes the aesthetic appearance of a wheel hole.
Another feather of the present invention is the provision of a wheel insert which simplifies cleaning of the wheel.
As still further feature of the present invention is the provision of a wheel insert which snaps into a wheel hole.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a wheel insert which is friction fit into a wheel hole.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a wheel insert which is chrome plated.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of wheel inserts of various sizes and shapes.
These, as well as other features and advantages of the present invention, will become apparent from the following specification and claims.
The present invention generally comprises a wheel insert including a lining portion, an exterior portion, and a securing portion. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention includes a lining portion which extends radially along the outer edge of the wheel hole, parallel to the wheel hole""s radial axis, an exterior rim extending beyond the outer surface of the wheel hole and beyond the diameter of the wheel hole, and a means for securing the wheel insert in the wheel hole. The wheel insert of the present invention may be altered to fit any size or shape of wheel hole and may be further altered to give any desired appearance. The wheel insert of the present invention may simply line the wheel hole, or may include a solid surface on which various designs, logos, words, etc. may be displayed.